Inuyasha's smallest adventure ever
by draco41111
Summary: Hello. This is not from Inuyasha's Point of View, but It is still awesome. He gets a new friend and help his friend achieve a new sword for helping Inuyasha when Inuhasha needs it. Plz, enjoy


Inuyasha meets his worse fear.

I'm Draco, and I go through a lot of rough times. But there was a time when I really feared for my life. I might have been dead if it wore not m anti-fear bracelet. I went to see if my friend MegaSonic was at James Games. On my way, I felt like I was being followed. I found a dog in an ally while taking a detour, but this was no ordinary dog. He looked part human.

"Who is there? Who are you? Come on, I'll take you."

"Have at it then. My name is Inuyasha, and I will take you any day." Inuyasha pulled out a large sword witch he called the Tetsaiga. I as well pulled out my sword. I though for sure his Tetsaiga would not match up to my Tettsugen. His first blow was outstanding; I could hardly believe what was going on. How could somebody last this long against the golden dragon? I started to get angry. I had never felt this before. My role-playing, I thought, would be horribly ruined. I was a champion. This guy wouldn't give up.

"You really think I will let a dog make a mockery of me. If you were not so stubborn and perseverant, I would just tell you so SIT." Just then, he started shaking. It was like gravity was increasing and pushing him down. He slammed to the ground, and sat like a dog. He started biting at something around his neck. I watch confused and I, taking my sword to deliver the final blow, was having a very good chuckle. He finally bit off the necklace off from around his neck. He was then able to stand back up. He tried a slash from upward, but I was lucky enough to have golden dragon scales. I was able to use my arm to block his sword and then use my other arm, my left, weaker arm, to try to kill him. No success.

Now, things were getting tough, I tried to go demon mode, but I didn't have enough power. I needed more anger to activate my demon form. Inuyasha was surely the most worthy opponent I have ever met. I swung my sword hard, and he just kept blocking. I though MegaSonic was the only one with this kind of speed. I started to use the Hell-FirE Hurricane. Flames went from my hands toward Inuyasha, and for some reason, it just blew him back. He got up, panting. I was panting just as hard. I was growing tired, and he threw his sword right at me, seeming to be in desperation. I put my sword in the way; it was now cracked, slightly. My scars on my shoulder, the Hell-FirE Marks, were starting to glow.

My sword suddenly just broke; seeming for no reason. Inuyasha was getting fearsome. He suddenly looked like a devil mutt. I started to evade his blows, having very narrow chances ok successfully dodging every one. My Hell-FirE started to unleash by itself. Flames were all around me. Out of these strange marks poured metal. It was melted metal. It flowed into the cracks of the ground. The flames stopped. Inuyasha was lying on the ground, confused of what just happened. I stepped on his sword and went demon. Hear me now; the blood red dragon comes to rain on this dog's parade. My scales were still golden near the Hell-FirE marks though.

"Foolish dog. You really thought you could beat me? My demon form has now been unleashed. As you demon form is now out and ready to face mine." I picked up the necklace he had on earlier, and tied it around his neck so tight he almost choked. He by now should have learned not to mess with me. I wanted to call it truce, or a draw, but a sword came up from the ground. Blood red with a golden end, and a handle made up of the finest dragon scaled you have ever seen. The Hell-FirE marks were on it, but not in the way you would expect. It was on the blade. Two marks on each side, starting from the handle ending two inches away from the tip. A full yard long was the blade, the same as three feet. I claimed it.

"Now Inuyasha, you shall cower in fear of my new Oni-Mark sword. Too bad you will never be as blessed as I. I am the carrier of these Hell-FirE marks, supreme ruler of the Dragon Clan. I will never let you beat me. We can do this the hard way, or the even harder way, take a pick." I pulled my sword to my hands just by reaching out to it. It flew up into flames as I pointed it to the sky.

"Oh yeah, I'm Inuyasha, fear my necklace."

"What?"

"Look around your neck, you're wearing the Subdoing necklace. SIT!" I couldn't disobey. I used the Hell-FirE combustion to try to burn it off. I was having the worst of luck ever. He picked up his Tetsaiga and raised it up in the air. I screamed for help. But not like a girl. It was more like the loudest roar you would ever hear. Inuyasha swung his sword at me, and I closed my eyes and braced myself.

"Am I dead?" I was afraid. But, as I opened my eyes, MegaSonic and Lion Noss were both there trying to save me. I had to thank MegaSonic, the orange supreme hedgehog and Lion Noss my blue lion Girlfriend. MegaSonic kept blocking the blow while Lion Noss bent down and took the necklace off me.

The blast blew us away. The Necklace was off me, and my friends were behind me, weak as ever.

"Draco, You mustn't give up, but as you fight I'm gonna go get help for Lion Noss." I got Inuyasha in a headlock. He yelled as loud as he could. We started negotiating, and came out to an agreement. I now have the best set of friends ever. A dog, A dragon, A lion, And a hedgehog, all saving he world. "I call America."

MegaSonic: "Too bad we both have it, mainly because I live here." I love having friends, and if people had wealth because of friends, I would be the richest being alive. But remember, one good friend, is a Hell-Fire Marks a lot better then having infinite bad friends!


End file.
